


A Rare Blossom

by SeashellQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeashellQueen/pseuds/SeashellQueen
Summary: Princess Zelda, after years of being cloistered behind castle walls to be groomed for the throne, flees her home for the world outside. She finds herself in the one territory she was never taught about, Gerudo Desert.King Ganondorf has been on the throne for nearly ten years, trying to prove his worth to his subjects while battling the latent urges to take Hyrule for himself, as well as the Triforce. He longs to reject the fate passed down to him, but fears he is merely a puppet of the past.





	1. Seeking Freedom

Zelda could hear the cheery murmur of the crowd beyond the ballroom doors. She sighed loudly and sunk to the checkered marble floor. Her silken dress would be wrinkled, but she didn't care. She was sick of being fawned over and acting falsely flattered by the wealthy aristocrats and princes from around Hyrule.

Ever since her father had made it known he wished to step down from the throne and marry Zelda off, she received a near constant stream of suitors. A filthy rich Hylian businessman with his nose high in the air, a quiet yet handsome Zoran prince, and a Goron elder with the loudest laugh she had ever heard had been her company for the exceedingly long evening, each of them vying for her attention. She managed to slip away from them, complaining of a headache she didn't have, and sweetly begging their pardon. 

She picked herself up and strode to her quarters. Soldiers lined the halls, straight backed and clothed in polished armor. She smiled at them weakly, knowing the smile wouldn't be returned. Formality, intimidation, and martial skill: those were the tenants of the royal guard. There was no time for niceties, no time for conversation. 

Upon reaching her bedroom door, Zelda bowed low to the soldiers, thanking them for their service to the crown. No replies, just more stern looks.  
She shut the door softly and was finally alone. Zelda collapsed onto her bed, throwing a pillow over her face and letting out a scream, kicking up and down as the bed bounced beneath her.

"Let me guess, rough night?"

"You have no idea."

Impa sat at an ivory writing desk in the corner, filing her nails, silver bangs swaying with each stroke. The princess had become accustomed to her bodyguard's sudden appearances, and almost always figured she was nearby, regardless of whether she was standing beside her or not. The sheikah woman wore a long navy blue tunic and black leggings. Casual, comfortable. No threats expected here tonight.

"Honestly! Those men out their are insufferable! Each one of them loved to remind me that they certainly knew how to run this land, and I would be wise to court them and make them a king," Zelda huffed. "Gods, I'm not even fit to be a queen!"

Impa snorted. "Since when has the royal princess, groomed and vetted for the role of leadership since she was knee high to a deku scrub, decided she wasn't fit to rule?"

Zelda paused. That was an interesting question to say the least, and one she wasn't sure she could answer. Something had been nagging at the back of her mind since her father announced his desire to step down. A little voice that said: "not yet. You aren't ready yet." No matter what she tried, the voice remained, insisting she needed more time, more experience, more... something.

"Oh, for a while," Zelda replied sheepishly. "I feel as if... As if I don't know my people. I've been cloistered in the castle nearly all my life. I've seen delegates from nearly every territory, and studied intently each and every culture, but I feel as if only know the bare minimum."

Impa nodded knowingly. "I know exactly what you need."

"Oh?"

"A vacation!"

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh. "No."

"Oh come on!" Impa laughed. "The Gorons have amazing hotsprings, the Kokiri make lovely, intricate wood carved trinkets. Besides, it will foster some extra goodwill between kingdoms!"

"No, Impa, that's not it either! I don't want the public bowing and scraping for me. I just want some time away. Some time to be a normal person. Is that too much to ask?"

Her companion's face fell as she rose to her feet and sat next to the young princess, letting out a weary sigh.

"I'm afraid so. You are the next in line for the great throne of Hyrule. Your any hopes for normalcy left you the moment you were born. I can't say I envy you. Being free to travel, free to make your own destiny..." Impa said, trailing off. She shook her head and gave the princess a forced smile. "You're too valuable."

Zelda's eyes fell. This was not what she wanted to hear. A word of comfort, a word of encouragement was all she wanted. She hated to hear that this was how things had to be, and there was no choice.

"Don't think too much about it, alright?" Impa asked softly as she opened the chamber door. "I know you're ready. Everything will work out in the end. I'll see you in the morning."

The door clicked shut, and Zelda was once again alone with her thoughts. The doubt, the fear crept up on her as it did nearly every night, leaving her to feel small and trapped. Tonight, however, somthing felt different. A small voice in her told her to do something she never would have considered before.

Run.

Leave this place. See the world, or at least more of it then the back of the castle walls.

Zelda snorted. That was absurd. Where on the Goddess' green land could she go that they didn't know her name? She had met with nearly every tribe from the elegant Zoras in the east, to the tiny Dekus of the forest. 

There was one though. One that she had never seen, and could barely remember the name of. They were a desert people, weren't they? Mostly women. Wait, all women!

"Yes, that's right!" She muttered aloud. They weren't exactly fond or Hylians, but they kept peace for peace's sake. However, they had been having issues with thieves from their tribe robbing caravans and small merchants.

She began pacing the floor, hearing the floorboards creak underfoot. It was a crazy idea, but could she make it work? A simple men's suit, borrow a stable boy's horse, and try that old trick Impa taught her to make her face look different.

It wasn't foolproof. It wasn't safe. Zelda knew if something went wrong.. 

She shook her head. No.

It had to be done. Tonight was the night.


	2. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda reached Gerudo territory. Something catches her mind, but... What?

Zelda watched the sun peak over the horizon. The desert was nearer than she imagined to her home, and yet so far. She travelled a full night's ride without rest, urging the horse just a little further, just a little longer. The sun cast a soft, golden glow on the shifting sand, blown about by the cool morning wind. She was certain that with the sun's ascent she would find herself in dire need of shelter, so she spurred her horse forward.

The desert was... different than she expected. Ruins of ancient buildings were strewn about, sand blasted and sun bleached. Statues of women, half eroded away speckled the landscape. She expected barren isolation, but the broken buildings gave her chills. 

"How long has these people lived out here?" Zelda muttered to herself. She remembered in her youth overhearing her father mentioning the desert women in a rather panicked conversation with an advisor. Something about a ruler, and trying to keep the peace. She tried asking him about it, but he sent her away, saying it was far too much for his little princess to worry about. He kept her in the dark on many issues of the people, claiming it was the King's duty to know these things, and the queen? Well, she's a figurehead.

As an adult, the study of the desert women wasn't exactly forbidden, but it was frowned upon. Her tutors mentioned a few things to her, like the women here were of a race that rarely produced male offspring due to some sort of science that she didn't understand completely (she never quite liked that tutor. He was so poor at explaining any sciences to her). Every 100 years, or so the legend goes, a male is born to them, and becomes their king, but until then, they are ruled by women.

"A barbarous lot," she remembered the tutor saying. "They're all thieves and vicious brutes! It's what comes from being ruled by women! Without male guidance, they're lost."

Zelda shook her head. That man was a fool. There was no way that these women were like that. Women weren't like that in the least. Were they?

A horn sounded in the distance, drawing her from her thoughts. A large wall stood tall in the wavering glow of the sand, about 70 meters in front of her. She could see figures patrolling the gate. Someone above her shouted in a language she didn't understand, and she could see the guards stop and quickly turn in her direction. 

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as she saw the figures sprinting towards her, light blinking off silver spearheads, pointed at her. Had she made a mistake? Was it too late to turn around and run? She looked over her shoulder, only to see two more women, swords drawn, charging straight for her.

The women were the largest Zelda had ever seen. They towered over nearly every man she had ever laid eyes on. Their hair was red as flames, and there skin was dark, deep brown, glistening with sweat.

"Savon ak ail vai o voe?" one of the women barked at Zelda brandishing her sword at her. Her voice was deep and harsh, her eyes flashing emerald green.

"I... I don't understand!" Zelda stammered, trembling. She had never had a weapon raised to her, but felt some of the defensive magic she had been taught tingle in her hands.

"Vai." said a spearwoman decisively to the other guards, lowering the tip of the weapon into the sand.

"You are Hylian, yes?" the woman who spoke demanded, gesturing to the rest to fully lower their weapons. "Why have you come here?"

"I'm a traveller," the princess lied. "I was hoping to find shelter from the desert heat in your city, if it isn't forbidden for outsiders to enter."

A quick look was exchanged between the guards and they shrugged apathetically. 

"If you wish. There's nothing to see in our city, but you're welcome to visit."

Zelda winced at the tone of the guard, but kept quiet. Were things so bad amongst their village? Even the Kokiri, simple as the were, had festivals regularly. 

The spear woman took the reins of the horse, and began to lead them towards the city. 

"The sun will be high soon. You are not prepared for the heat."

\--------------------------

A sandstone wall stretched up towards the sky, almost blending into the environment. Guards perched on the wall, bows strapped to their backs. Zelda felt as if their eyes were following her. She prayed to Nayru that they did not recognise her. 

"Which would be worse?" she thought a little bitterly. "Getting found out and sent back, or getting found out and held for ransom?"

Large, wooden doors were propped open for them, revealing a massive sandstone city. Women and young girls milling around the city looked to see the outsider riding through their gates. 

Zelda may have been used to holding court, all eyes upon her, but this... This was different. She was used to stares of adoration and admiration. These were curiosity, coldness, and some even contempt. The princess shivered in the heat of the sun.

"The inn is nearby."

"P-pardon?" Zelda stammered, shaken from her thoughts.

"The inn." the spearwoman said, pointing ahead of her. "You'll want to stay there. We have a stable for your horse, which can be covered in your boarding fee..." 

Zelda, once again, lost herself in her thoughts, followed the guide, nodding and pretending she was listening, but the woman's words were lost. Something else had snared her mind. She felt as if something dark had reached out and touched her. Something almost sticky and cloying with an almost malevolent decadence. It nearly made her want to turn around and run, but it left her curious, left her almost hungry, but for what, she didn't know.

"Are you listening, vai?" a sharp voice barked, shaking her free of her thoughts.

"O- oh, yes! Sorry!"

"Your name?"

Zelda paused. A name? She certainly could not give her own. She searched her mind, when a name she barely remembered of an ancestor surfaced.

"Tetra. My name is Tetra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me so long to write! I promise Ganny will show up soon

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is... a start. I'm a little cautious about this one. Lots of headcanon here...


End file.
